


you’re it for me

by eponlne



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM France
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponlne/pseuds/eponlne
Summary: There was a time where Lucas couldn’t picture himself being in love. In fact, back then he wasn’t too sure love existed. He had seen relationships over and over again in the movies, listened to his friends claim to have had their heart stolen, but not once was he able to understand the concept of love. Not once, until he met Eliott. Until he met the love of his life.or: the proposal drabble no one asked for
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, elu - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	you’re it for me

There was a time where Lucas couldn’t picture himself being in love. In fact, back then he wasn’t too sure love existed. He had seen relationships over and over again in the movies, listened to his friends claim to have had their heart stolen, but not once was he able to understand the concept of love. Not once, until he met Eliott. Until he met the love of his life.

“I’m back,” Eliott grinned as he sat down on the beach towel beside Lucas, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Lucas leaned forward for another kiss only for his chin to fall upon Eliott’s shoulder instead, his boyfriend distracted with taking out their food from the brown McDonald’s bag.

“You took too long,” Lucas complained, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s torso as he laid out each of their orders neatly in front of them. “I missed you, you dickhead.”

“Love it when you call me a dickhead, baby,” Eliott teased, reaching a hand up to ruffle Lucas’ hair. “And I only took a long time because I spent half of it looking for straws. Turns out they ran out.”

“Paper straws suck. We’re better off without them.”

Eliott shrugged, giving his boyfriend the kiss he craved before turning his attention back to his food. Lucas was left with a soft smile on his lips, feeling that same buzz in his chest he felt the first time his skin brushed against Eliott’s. Not like that buzz ever went away.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally sharing anecdotes or laughing at the poor people who failed to jump over the wave, instead being engulfed by the crashing sea. Lucas also noticed the other couples scattered along the coast, all wrapped in each other’s arms, enjoying the cozy atmosphere of the beach in the evening. He had always looked at those couples with a scrunched nose, not understanding their desire to be so physically close to another person. That was until he met Eliott, and suddenly Lucas couldn’t conjure up a reason why he wouldn’t want to be consumed by his touch.

Eliott told a joke, one of the really bad ones that if anyone else was to tell it Lucas would have no other choice than to peel his skin off to lessen the pain. Instead he offered his boyfriend a cheesy smile, eyes softening at the thought of spending the rest of his life by this idiot’s side. 

“What?” Eliott asked, noticing the sudden change in his boyfriend’s demeanour. Lucas shook his head dismissively, diverting his gaze to the cup in his hands. Eliott placed a hand on his chin, carefully lifting his head up so that their blue eyes would meet again. “Go on, tell me.”

“I just love you, okay?” Lucas told him, those three words feeling like a confession despite having uttered them countless times over the years. “I love you despite the fact that you tell the worst jokes I’ve ever heard, and I don’t think I want to stop hearing them. You’re it for me, even if it means enduring your shit sense of humour until the end of time.”

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to tell me the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me while insulting me at the same time,” Eliott laughed, grabbing his boyfriend by the cheeks to join their lips together. “I love you. You’re it for me too.” 

Lucas felt so happy and elated in that moment that he didn’t even realise he had thought out loud the words “Marry me.” Both of their eyes widened in surprise, neither of them expecting him to utter such a thing. 

“What?”

“Marry me,” he repeated, a little more sure of himself. “I mean, will you marry me? I just, I don’t know, I just love you. You’re the only man I’ve ever loved, and I know I won’t love anyone else the way I adore you. I know that I don’t have a ring and that this is so spur of the moment but fuck it I love you and I want to marry you. So, will you?”

If a ray of sunshine could ever take a human form Lucas was certain it would resemble his boyfriend, for he had never seen a smile as bright as the one on Eliott’s face. The second he began to nod, Lucas felt his every muscle relax, letting Eliott pull his body close to press thousands of kisses to his lips. 

“Yes,” Eliott agreed. “Fuck, yes, I mean, hold on.”  
Lucas watched in confusion as Eliott grabbed his beach bag, digging his hand deep within it in search of an unknown object. Unknown until he pulled out a small, velvet box, and Lucas felt his heart swell. Eliott truly wanted to marry him too. “I uh, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I was going to propose to you sometime this week. Wasn’t sure when or how, just knew that I couldn’t hold it in anymore. It’s a shame that one of your few moments of spontaneity made you beat me to it,” Eliott chuckled, opening the box to reveal a silver ring. Lucas felt his eyes water as Eliott delicately took his hand, holding it in place as he pushed the ring onto his fourth finger before lacing their hands together. “Suits you,” he grinned.

Lucas smiled widely, relishing in the feeling of being loved and in love with someone so completely.

He never believed he would get to experience something like this, but he’s so so happy the fates gave him the chance to love.


End file.
